


Title

by AU_Queen



Series: Younger Winchester and Co. [4]
Category: RWBY, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brief suicidal thought, Can be read alone, Depression, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, They live in the Bunker, angel jaune arc, background archester, cardin pov, jaune and cardin are bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Cardin has a bad morning.





	Title

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up feeling terrible, so I figured, what better way to solve that than by making one of my favourite characters suffer with me? He wasn't even supposed to have stuff like this in this series. And yet here we are now.

Today would be a good day. He knew that the moment he woke up. And then he moved to leave his bed. It hit him like a punch to the gut. ‘ _ Worthless.’ _ Darn it. He knew that small voice in the back of his head was a liar. But it didn’t keep him from flinching away when it whispered ’ _ you’re a piece of shit. _ ’ Nor could he refute it. As a kid, he was the worst. The bully of the grade. God, everyone in his grade probably rejoiced the day he dropped out.

And that just made his gut twist firmer. Not because of dropping out. Not because of the other’s joy. That they deserved. He’d been terrible. They deserved whatever joy they got when he left. But the reason he left. His eyes shut on his mom’s face. Eyes blank and staring upward. He shook his head and got dressed.

The walk to the kitchen seemed longer this morning than usual. But that was a common thing for these mornings. He took a deep breath and released it. For now the voice was silent, though the bad feeling still weighed on him like an anchor. God, and it was so stupid. There were more important things in this word then his stupid feelings and problems. Like cases.

He sat at the table with a coffee and his laptop. A case was what he needed. That’d help. ‘ _ You wouldn’t be able to help anyone even if you tried. _ ’ His teeth clashed together and he bit the inside of his lip. ‘ _ You weren’t able to help your mom. Why would a stranger be any different? _ ’ The grip on the mug’s handle got tighter and he put it down. It took him a minute, but he forced the feeling down and focused on the screen. First one he spotted was a haunting. Simple salt and burn. Just distracting enough. ‘ _ Sounds fun. Maybe you should try it. _ ’ His head hit the table.

“Hey, careful with the table,” Velvet’s amused voice reached his ears. ‘ _ See? Even she knows it. You’re worthless.’ _ He clenched his fist. Footsteps approached the table at a steady pace. ‘ _ She’s probably gonna tell you to get out. _ ’ No, that’s not something she’d do. They’ve hunted together for years now. They were family. Though, if she was… Where would he go? Would she give him enough time to pack up? Hopefully. And there were cars he could- No. That wasn’t Velvet. She wouldn’t just kick him out. He tried to push the voice back down.

The footsteps stopped next to him. “Cardin?” Velvet’s voice sounded worried and he turned his head to look at her. Unconsciously twitched his nose a bit to get his glasses back to an acceptable place. Her eyes met his before they trailed over him. Like she could see something he didn’t know about. It was possible. For a human, her instincts were incredible. Often surprisingly accurate. “Are you okay?”

He smiled up at her. Yeah, he was fine. Just feeling terrible. No big deal. Everything would be good. She frowned at him, and he knew she’d read further into that look then he wanted. Of course. The chair next to him was pulled out and she sat. Her head met the table next to his.

“Hey, bro.” she smiled at him. When nothing happened, she pulled a funny face. That pulled a small smile out of him. “Shit morning?”

With a sigh he nodded. There wouldn’t be a point in lying. From her actions, she’d already picked up on the truth.

“Okay.” She pushed up. “Wait here a minute, I’ll be right back. Promise.” With a pat on his shoulder, she left. He placed his head back on his arms. It wasn’t long before she was back. Just like she promised. He smiled into the table at that. The speed didn’t even give the voice a chance to suggest something. She was good at that.

Someone sat next to him, and put their arm around his shoulder. They kissed the side of his head. Jaune. Velvet must’ve called him. She knew he wouldn’t of. ‘ _ He was probably doing something more important, but now he’s here, taking care of your worthless ass. You’re such a burden. _ ’ Jaune made an angry noise. Apparently he’d heard the voice. Sometimes that bond was a real pain. He couldn’t even be berated by a voice in his head in peace.

“That voice is wrong,” Jaune told him as he nuzzled into his neck. “You’re the most important.”

The words made him want to choke. No. There wasn’t a way. He wasn’t important. ‘ _ You’re right. You’re not. You’re small. Worthless. He’s an angel. You are  _ nothing. _ Plain and simple- _ ’ Nothing. He was nothing. Compared to the great being that had his arm around him, he was nothing. A speck in the wind.

“No you’re not.” The arm pulled him in closer. Reassurance flowed through their bond. It battled back the voice that kept up the insisting barrage of words. Jaune forced him to meet his eye. “You’re worth everything. Every hardship. Every moment. Everything, Cardin Ellis.” Then he kissed him. Softly, on the tip of his nose. A small smile wormed its way back on his face. Tears were wiped away. When had those formed?

“Come on, you two.” Velvet walked into his field of vision. She held up a movie case, and wiggled it back and forth a little. “Movie time.”

They moved him to the theater room Dean had made. Jaune sat with him on the couch. Velvet put the movie in. When it was in she sat with them, making sure to squash him in the middle. As per what seemed to be their ‘Cardin feels bad’ plan. When they’d made it, he wasn’t sure. But he was glad they did. He sunk lower into the couch and let the warmth from their bodies flow over him. The movie started. Marvel logo played across the screen, immediately grabbing his attention. For a few hours, that’s where it stayed. And without his attention, with the help of Jaune, the voice went quiet.

It was highly possible the voice would return after the credits rolled and real life resumed. But Jaune and Velvet were there. So, he’d be okay then. Because they were his family.


End file.
